Discover Our World!
by BigWritingWorld
Summary: This Tale was co-written by Saltwater January. Imagine a refreshing Tale that retells the iconic moment of Sonic and Tails first meeting. This idea has been done many times before but anybody reading this story will enjoy. From Saltwater January and I, we leave you with a message, we hope you enjoy this classic story and would love to see you give constructive criticism.


Discover your world!

The hums of the engine filled the silence on the cold and windy night, and the moonlight coated the rest.  
Sonic glanced over at Tails, watching him control the biplane. Wondering, silently.  
"Hey, Tails, how long will it be before we get there?" Asked Sonic curiously.  
"Only a few more minutes, you know that." He smiled but didn't turn his head as he answered. He had learned that lesson long ago.  
"Heh, I guess I do know that. But it seems a lot longer when you're really tired." He feigned a yawn.  
"That's true," and Tails couldn't help but yawn back at him.  
….

* * *

Fate has a strange way of working, it is like a game of chance, you can only wonder how it works. Let it be told that a certain blue hedgehog found his balance in his crazy but yet adventurous world.

Flashback

Along the line of the forest, he saw the young fox emerge. Timid and cautious, looking up at him with bright blue eyes.  
"H-hello." Tails quietly responded.  
"Hi!" Said Sonic is such excitement.  
"I- I don't mean to bother you, but I saw you running through the forest, a-and you were going so fast! So, I decided to follow you and see where you were going…" Said Tails.  
"Oh, so I see." He eagerly held out a gloved hand for the fox to shake. "My name's Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog." Sonic the hedgehog declared.  
The fox smiled back at him, and shook his hand in return. "I'm Miles Prower. But…I don't really like that name much."  
"Really?" His eye caught a glimpse of the double tails that Miles was twirling about nervously. "Can I call you 'Tails' than?"  
"Sure you can, I guess." Whispered the young fox.  
"Great. Tails it is then."  
"I-I have a question though."  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, I was wondering…"  
"You want to follow me some more?"  
"Yea, If you don't mind. I don't really have anywhere else to go any-"  
"Well, sure, but you've gotta keep up!" And upon that statement he ran with the wind, feeling free in a sense.  
Not really wanting to lose him, Sonic began to slow down just a little to test the young fox, to see if he too can dance with the wind.  
He was surprised when Tails began flying, using his tails as a propeller. He wasn't quite up to speed, but he wouldn't be so quick to say that he couldn't catch up with him.  
Sonic slowed down just to let him know he thought so.

The biplane landed eagerly onto the landing platform, right next to its shed.  
Sonic hopped off before Tails did. "Well, I'm headed off to bed. You need help putting the plane away?"  
"Nope. I think I've got it." He checked the engine for the night.  
Sonic chuckled to himself. "Of course you do."

Flashback

Tails was in excitement and awe when he saw the plane for the first time.  
"This is really yours?"  
Sonic laughed a little at his reaction. "Yep."  
"Wow! It must be really cool having a plane. I-I do engineering a little…I know that's kinda silly and all, but-"  
"Why is that silly?"  
"Well, I don't know. People I knew before teased me for it."  
"Gee, that must be tough. I bet they're just jealous of your skills though."  
Tails blushed a little. "No, I'm not that good at it."  
"Why don't you have a go at the plane, and I'll see about that."  
Tails' shoes nervously brushed at the ground. "I don't know…."  
"Come on. It has room for improvement anyway, and honestly I don't fly it too often."  
"Well…okay."  
Within the next few days, the plane was spectacular in every manner compared to its predecessor.  
Tails had improved the engine, redone the entire cockpit, changed the wings and landing gear, and even painted it a different color.  
Sonic stood in shock of the results. "Kid- Tails, I mean- how did you do that?! This could be a whole other plane if I didn't know any better!"  
Tails shrugged it off. "I- I usually practice machinery when I'm alone…and, I guess I just…improved from it?"  
"Whoa. If you can improve like that, I sure hope I do."  
"What do you mean, Sonic?"

* * *

Sonic lied in his bed, still awake, and through the glistening night he waited intently for a particular sound.  
He heard the front door swing open and then shut firmly.  
It was only then that he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.

Flashback

Sonic pulled out a map of the world, and with a finger he crossed over it.  
"See, I'm kinda like a world-traveler. The only problem is I've only been around these parts of the world."  
He indicated where he meant by drawing a circle around their location.  
"With my airplane I've been able to cross a few smaller bodies of water, but…"  
He took his finger off from the map. "I don't think I can pilot a plane over the larger oceans. And…I'm a bit hesitant to board a boat, since I really hate water."  
Tails looked at him, a bit puzzled at first, and then that uncertainty disappeared.  
"I'll take you and we will discover this world, together." declared Tails.

Tails got to bed that night, finally realizing how tired he was. Sometimes piloting a plane made him forget about sleep.  
He sank into bed and rather than sleeping he found himself looking over the items on his nightstand.  
There was that same picture that had been there so long.  
He watched it as he closed his eyes.

Flashback

Tails started up the engine of the plane, taking a nervous breath.  
He had tested the modified plane. He knew it was safe.  
But this was his first time flying with Sonic.  
"Are you ready?" he asked.  
Sonic smiled back at him, thumbs-up as usual.  
He was getting really used to the carefree nature he had.  
With caution, Tails began to go down the runway, gritting his teeth trying to concentrate.  
Then the best part happened, They were off.  
Once they were at a steady altitude, he tried his best to relax.  
Sonic didn't seem to mind it, and at least for that he was glad.  
The hedgehog even jumped out onto the wing.  
The plane swerved, as Tails was unprepared for that sudden change.  
"Sonic! What are you doing? It's dangerous out there!"  
Sonic laughed his usual response. "I'll be fine, Tails!"  
He somehow managed to cling onto the thing, and after awhile Tails got used to it.  
After awhile, Tails smiled at him whenever he chanced a look to the side.

When the morning light came, Tails and Sonic were already at the table eating breakfast.  
The sunlight broke through their light blue curtains, and the spots in which it shone on were warmed.  
Tails watched Sonic eat for a few minutes, waiting for him to swallow before speaking.  
"Where are we going to go today, Sonic?"  
"I dunno. Egghead's not around yet. Maybe we ought to make use of it."  
"How about Angel Island?"  
"No, I think Knuckles likes his solitude on Eggman-free days."  
"How about Sky World?"  
Sonic glanced at him and smiled briefly, catching the sunlight in his eyes.  
"Sure."

Flashback

He didn't know how it happened, but the next thing that he knew they had crashed.  
He was horrified during the first few realizing moments. He was even more so when he couldn't find Sonic.  
He searched through the debris for a moment, nearing tears and quite nearly sobbing.  
"This is all my fault! If he would've never met me, I wouldn't have- I wouldn't have-" and he couldn't finish the rest.  
"Hey, nice place isn't it?"  
He spun around and saw Sonic standing there.  
"Sonic!" Without a reply, he hugged him for the first time.  
"What- you didn't think I'd hurt myself?"  
"Well, kind of…I'm so sorry. I-I…" He stepped back from him a few paces.  
"Accidents happen." He frowned suddenly, maybe to show he was serious. "Next time I'll tell you before I jump out on the wing."  
"And-and I'm not going to look over when you do."  
Sonic gave him a thumbs-up again, and Tails couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea too," the hedgehog replied.  
Tails nodded.  
"But seriously, I think we got lucky. Look around you," Sonic said.  
When he did, he realized they were high up in the sky and the view below was beyond this world.  
The valleys and plains seemed to stretch on forever, in an everlasting wave of blue and brown.  
Tails couldn't believe that they happened to land in such a place.  
But unintentionally, there they were. They called it Sky World.

* * *

In a few minutes, and a thankfully uneventful flight, they landed.  
Sonic walked off from the plane first, and breathed in the fine air.  
"I tell you, Tails, there is no place in the universe like this."  
Tails hopped out of the plane and nodded. "You can say that again."  
They took a seat not too far from the edge of this world, knowing that all is well in this moment.

For the next few hours, Sonic and Tails kept talking away to their hearts content. They went on about almost everything they could, knowing that the only people listening to their story is each other.

"You know Tails, this place is further than our home. No, in fact it is further than the universe!" Sonic proclaimed.

"I could agree with that, just wish this moment can last forever." Said Tails, with hope in his eyes.

The two figures stood up, both excepting the good and bad of their respective tales, heading to the biplane Sonic told Tails something he will never forget.

"Hey Tails we never went on that adventure, Let's discover our world, together!"


End file.
